dragonripfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions Advice for New Players How to get gold at early stage of the game? For starters you should sell gems. Gems can be found by killing monsters in Fighting Fields (rarity 1/100), check the market in the Resources section - gems logo, to see what prices are and sell them accordingly. Look out for Ancient Fossils, these are worth a lot (rarity 1/25000). Is there a place where I can safely store my gold? You can deposit your gold in your bank, in order to do so just click on your gold stack and put the amount you want to deposit, take into account that you have to pay 3% of total gold you wish to deposit, but hey, best to lose 3% than 10%, right? How do I join a clan? To join a clan, you must be combat level 10. At that point, you can ask a clan leader to send you an invite, as long as you're within the same faction. Alternatively, you can create your own clan for 5,000,000 gold, but in order to do so you need 40 combat level. General Gameplay How do I recover my stamina/health? Both of these will recover slowly over time, but you can boost your stamina and health by eating cooked meat and fish, respectively. To increase your max stamina, increase your Slayer level; with every Slayer level, your max stamina increases by 2 points. However, it doesn't change the regeneration rate. Can I increase my inventory/bank size? To increase your inventory size, you can buy a crafted bag from the market, make one yourself (though that requires high profession levels), or spend Dragon Tokens. What does this item do? A quick list about most asked items: Gems - Used for Clans, Jewelcrafting and in order to empower charms. Goblet of Death - Used for Summoning profession. You can get these from Fighting Fields, Dungeons, Pet exploration and GoH chests. Ancient Fossil - You found one! You can upgrade restored damaged items to purple rarity with this little guy, but you will also need to have the right profession level in order to do so. Use it wisely, because the droprate of this item is 1/25000. Gold Piece - Only experienced blacksmiths can create these with gold bars. With this item you can enter Dragonrip's Raffle. This event randomly gives a reward to one of the players that entered it. Good luck! Soul Stones - Gives you (100/250/500/750/1000 x profession level) XP on the profession you select, tiers I to V. You can get these by doing exploration for 1-8 hours (profession tab-exploration), getting first place on any weekly top or in a special event. Market How long does the item stay in the market? Resources and materials for 5 days, equipment for 10 days and Dragon Tokens for as long as you want. What happens if nobody buys my items? Items listed on the Market will return to your inventory. If they can't fit in your inventory they will be deleted. Events What is the Frenzy event? Frenzy gives you double the amount of Fighting Fields and profession experience. A timer for the next one can be found on the right side by clicking Task button, the duration will be displayed there as well. When do the Gates of Hell open? There's a progress bar in the Events page, you can also check progress on the right side Task tab. As players kill mobs in the fighting fields, it fills up the bar. When it's full, the Gates will open. Should I avoid Gates of Hell events? There are no penalties for death while fighting in the Hell, and you can continue to hit the bosses while dead. You should always try to fight while the Gates are open for the gold, experience, goblet of death and possible skill point rewards. What are weekly tops? It is a weekly competition. Competition starts at Monday - 00:00 and ends at Saturday - 23:59. Sunday is the day off. The top player who did most actions in certain category wins a badge to the profile and Soul Stone III. He will also appear in the Hall of Fame. Chat, Forum and PM Why can't I access the chat? To chat in the game you need to be at least combat level 5. Why can't I send Private messages? You need 100 Achievement Points (unlocking the rank of Apprentice). Once you have 100 achievement points you can send a PM by going to Home >> Messages. Administration Who is administrating the site? There are two administrators: dragonrip and miauva. Also there is 1 Moderator: Liam.